Hashtag Feminism
' |episodenumber = 1 |previous = Premiere |next = Good Riddance}} is the premier episode of . Story On night 1, 17 new castaways were marooned at historic Utah Beach on the northern coast of France. Rather than being organized into tribes, they were immediately tasked with a challenge, and were encouraged to get to know one another. Enzo made an impression on some of the other castaways by making some off-color jokes about the hosts, and Trixie decided to run with her strategy of "never telling the truth" by lying about being the sister of another ORGer and pretending to be drunk. After the challenge, the castaways were sorted onto tribes based on their scores, with each tribe having approximately the same average score. The person with the lowest score, Enzo, was sent to exile for the round, where he would wait until after the first tribal council to replace the first person voted out. The congenial, talkative mood of the two tribes continued as they began a live endurance challenge. A few people, such as Emily and Spencer, were eliminated quickly due to time zone differences and other commitments, while a few lasted long into the night. In the end, the trio of Eddie, Madison and Rafael succeeded for the Malroux tribe, while Ryan was the last-standing member of Fourcade; all four castaways received idol clues for making it to the end of the challenge. Once immunity was decided, strategy immediately took off at both camps. A loose alliance of the six most active Malroux members -- Adrian, Chrissa, Eddie, Jay, Madison and Rafael -- was formed, leaving Spencer and Trixie on the outs. Eddie expressed distrust towards Jay and Adrian, while Jay seemed to trust Eddie the most while trusting Madison and Rafael less after he discovered they had earned idol clues. On Fourcade, tribal council and the arrival of the polarizing Enzo loomed over them, and moods quickly grew sour. Ryan suggested Ting Ting as the obvious vote due to her inactivity in the challenge and at camp, but Ashley and Dom, hoping to protect Ting Ting and secure her loyalty, wanted to vote for wildcard newbie Joseph instead. Ashley, Grace and Emily all also noticed Joseph's anti-feminist attitude in his bio, furthering their desire to vote him out. Around the same time, Dom managed to find the Hidden Immunity Idol without a clue, and considered playing it on Ting Ting to idol out Ryan. However, he decided instead to stick with the plan and get Joseph out. Ryan and Joseph both argued against keeping Ting Ting in order to keep the tribe strong, but in the end, the negative favor Joseph had garnered from the majority alliance was too strong, sending him home in a 5-3 vote. Challenges Tribe Sorting Challenge Robot Unicorn Attack - Everyone was instructed to try for their best score in this flash game before they were sorted into tribes. What the castaways did not know at the time was that their scores would determine the tribe division for the season, with each tribe ending up with the same approximate average score. The person with the lowest score was to be exiled for the round and rejoin the losing tribe after Tribal Council. Winner: N/A Exiled: Enzo Z. Immunity/Reward Sharp Shooter - This first tribal immunity challenge is called Sharp Shooter. Your goal is to shoot paintballs at members of the other tribe. Once you successfully hit another competitor they will be out of the challenge. The tribe with the last member(s) standing wins immunity. Immunity: Reward: Eddie B., Madison M., Rafael H. and Ryan M. Tribal Council Link to tribal council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Ashley H. Category:IOS: Normandy Category:Normandy Episodes